User talk:Sulfur/Archive2006
This is the first archive for my User Talk:Sulfur page. All contact should be made there. ---- Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Jaz 20:17, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Disambiguations Hello Sulfur, I noticed that you are fixing the disambiguations over the last couple of days. However this is a task usually left to bot controller since the minor edits will not appear in recent changes. Last night I fixed several of those with -- maybe we can split the work, because it is only less work intensive if there are lot of links, but less if just one link needs to be corrected. -- Kobi 17:25, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Hello, thanks for your reply ... I will take care of Kirk and Kira, it will be the same as with McCoy and Dax or Orion. Also note that sometimes the disambig does not be completely link free, as was the case in the three McCoy links, because the article was directing the reader to the different McCoys ... -- Kobi 16:40, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Reply to request for feedback re: new episode summary Thanks for your feedback - I'm a web guy by trade, which has the perverse consequence of making me skittish (and inexperienced) around wikis - I'm much more accustomed to dealing with more specialized (and secure) apps and cms tools. At any rate I'll need to remember the tildes and get into the habit of annotating my edits. Also - why are so many of the article Talk pages nulled? Persist1 13:40, 30 April 2006 (UTC) Kelemane's species I just returned from a uni-related exam-thingy and uploaded the images to the relevant page. :-) --Jörg 11:54, 5 May 2006 (UTC) :Hope that the exam went well -- those pics are fantastic. I might have to hunt you down and get you to add some episode pics to a couple of the episode summaries I've done up too. Much appreciated. -- Sulfur 12:12, 5 May 2006 (UTC) ::The exams went well, there's more to come though.. but I won't study today, time to relax. :-) I uploaded The Bajoran Junior Officer, had the pic already on the computer and compared it to a pic of Jeff Pruitt from his homepage, it's the right guy. ;-) --Jörg 14:38, 5 May 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I'll probably create an account soon, I was just making a few pages and changes that I noticed. I've used wikis a lot, but haven't done much creation in them beyond minor edits, so I'm still learning the tools and formatting. I appreciate the cleanup you did to my additions. - Richard 're: change to platinum entry made by 168.156.89.18' sorry if this is a bother - I'm new to most of this process; however, I noticed the reversion you made on the "platinum" page - I was comparing the versions in an effort to learn how the editing process is accomplished and I thought that I might make a comment about the edit; it seems to me that the contributer 168.156.89.18 may have been trying to communicate a hypothetical reason for the unexplained low temperature volatility of platinum in the referenced episode - I think what this person meant to say was that perhaps mixing melted platinum with another substance that exhibits a low boiling point would create a new form of platinum with the observed volatility; obviously, this is no big deal, though 168.156.89.18 might be discouraged to find that their edit was removed; anyway, I didn't want to make any additional alterations since I am new to this process and cede to your experience -Jim 19:01, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :That is a possible explanation for the text. Unfortunately, as the text was, it did not make sense, and spending 5 minutes trying to figure it out got me nowhere, beyond realizing that it restated the prior sentence in a confusing way. :) :By no means do I try to suggest that I'm vastly experienced either, but if you think that you can put in a better wording/explanation for the liquid platinum thing, by all means, go right ahead. If it makes sense, then it's all good. At least, that's my take on things. -- Sulfur 19:11, 10 May 2006 (UTC) O'Dell vs Odell If you take a look at how the cast is credit, the charater's name is O'Dell, not Odell. Additionally, the episode makes it clear that her group is of Irish/Celtic origin. The proper Irish/Celtic spelling is O'Dell. Please let me know if you have any further questions or concerns. Kind regards, KahlessTheUnforgettable 21:37, 10 May 2006 (UTC)KahlessTheUnforgettable Thanks for getting back to me on that Flashback Sorry about that! I always forget it doesn't tell you if there's an edit conflict anymore. Sorry again! -- When it rains... it pours 18:01, 12 May 2006 (UTC) :No worries. I'm just surprised that it casually merged the changes without saying anything. Strange. Oh well, no harm done in the grand scheme of things. I hope. :) -- Sulfur 18:08, 12 May 2006 (UTC) External Links My thinking on making exospeheric an external link to the wikipedia article on the exosphere, was that it was a passing reference as to the type of charts the Enterprise was creating when they were given new orders to intercept Gomtuu. I didn't feel there was enough material to create a MA (Trek Specific) article on the definition of exosphere to warrant an MA article. I would be happy to change it to a MA (internal) article link if someone feels there is enough content form canon to warrant it. Lestatdelc 03:59, 15 May 2006 (UTC) TAS background bits It seems that all of the recently added TAS trivia is copied and pasted from somewhere. Most of it was taken, word for word, from Curt Danhauser's Guide to Animated Trek. Some bits are from www.ex-astris-scientia.org and some are from www.ditl.org. Take , for example. *Trivia: Jihad is an Arabic word which means holy war. taken from http://www.danhausertrek.com/AnimatedSeries/Ji.html *The feline Vedalans are the oldest spacefaring race known to exist in the galaxy. taken from http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/episodes/tas1.htm *Trivia: Four starships were seen in orbit of Vedala. The ships were drawings reused from TAS: "The Time Trap". *Trivia: This episode's author Stephen Kandel wrote TAS: "Mudd's Passion". He also wrote the two Harry Mudd episodes of TOS: "Mudd's Women" and "I, Mudd". Seems Kandel has a passion for writing about Mudd. *Trivia: The character of Tchar was an eight-foot tall birdlike alien who was shown flying in the episode. Tchar would have been impossible to do in a live action series, as written. This is a good example of TAS series being able to show interesting non-humanoid aliens. all taken from http://www.danhausertrek.com/AnimatedSeries/Ji.html *Nitpick: The Vedalan ground vehicle isn't a very good design. It should have been an anti-gravity car like in Star Wars but even granting that it has wheels, it uses three different types of wheel - which means you either have to carry three different types of spare, or you have to abandon your vehicle the first time a wheel is busted... and BUSTED! ''and this is taken from http://www.ditl.org/index.htm?daymain=/hedepisode.php?TAS16 --Jörg 09:54, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I figured that they may have come from somewhere, but couldn't (for the life of me) figure out where. I left a message with the guy that was adding them on his talk page, but haven't heard a peep from him since that note was left. He has added several new bits of stuff, even though he's consistently breaking the format stuff that we've got everywhere else. *sigh* -- Sulfur 11:55, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Spock's Brain Thank you for fixing that for me - I obviously got lost in the revisions and copied the wrong one too far back. Kinda makes me wonder where '''my' brain went! Anyway, I appreciate it. Aholland 14:15, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :No problem. These things happen all the time. It also allowed me to make a couple of other tweaks to the text while I was there. :) -- Sulfur 14:19, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Re: Fire ant No worries, just pitching in where I can. - Intricated 19:19, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Indentation of talk page discussions Hi Sulfur. I saw you reformatting talk pages several times now, so I just wanted to make you aware of . It contains a guideline to have each participant use one indentation throughout the whole discussion. This makes it easier to quickly check who posted what. I won't revert your edits but please, if you come across a discussion that is indented that way, don't change it. Thanks :) -- Cid Highwind 08:06, 19 May 2006 (UTC) :Sorry, I must've totally missed that bit along the way. I did read the page previously, but didn't see the bit about the indentations. If I had I would've been posting stuff on talk pages in a more consistent format (as in, lining up my indents, etc). Thanks for the pointer though. -- Sulfur 11:31, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Thank you and good night Thanks for the help with the temporal causality loop links. Good night now. :) --From Andoria with Love 02:57, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Re:RPG Authors Yeah, I think it was decided that individual articles for RPG writers and illustrators aren't necessary, since the games aren't officially licensed by Paramount Pictures. That said, however, you've done a swell job with Christian Moore (the deleted hardly had anything) as well as the others, and I would hate to see them be removed. I think we should re-open discussion on these types of articles and see if they can stay. The idea for a general page encompassing all RPG folks is probably the best way to go, but if you'd like, you might want to bring the matter up at Ten Forward to see if we can keep them as individual pages. If not, though, then creating one page for all of 'em is definitely the way to go. --From Andoria with Love 19:27, 6 June 2006 (UTC) comic image category * I got a bot I can use to categorize the images to a) save you have to manually and b) to keep the "recent changes" page from being 'flooded' (bots work invisibly). --Alan del Beccio 03:06, 7 June 2006 (UTC) ** ^Seriously. I know you enjoy doing it, but likewise, it makes patrolling the recent changes page rather difficult. --Alan del Beccio 14:08, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks Noticing you are updating articles I wrote to fix formatting. I wanted to thank you, as exactitude is important and your contribution is not unnoticed. -- Dracorat 21:39, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Spam cleanup I'm sorry for the problems the spam clesnup script caused you today. Please see my comments at User talk:Spam cleanup script#cygnus-x1.net and let me know whether or not users here want cygnus-x1.net to be blacklisted. Angela (talk) 02:51, 17 June 2006 (UTC) Anya Sure, here you go :-) --Jörg 15:09, 18 June 2006 (UTC) Krämer twins Both were only seen in their Demonica and Malicia outfits, in black and white on the holodeck and in colour in a corridor, but never in their Starfleet uniforms. --Jörg 16:44, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :Okay, I reuploaded the first image and uploaded a second image of the twins in colour. Following the dialogue and the two relevant scenes, once can identify, that the twin on the left is Demonica and the one on the right is Malicia (on "Delaney sisters.jpg). On the second new pic (Jenny and Megan Delaney.jpg) Jenny is on the left and Megan on the right (the profile view is the only clear shot of her in colour). As to who plays Malicia and who plays Demonica - it is not stated in the episode and hard to tell. Even StarTrek.com goes out of its way to reveal who plays who. There's also nothing in the Voyager Companion so I guess for the moment, we don't know who played who. --Jörg 17:26, 20 June 2006 (UTC) Eric Stillwell's pic Thanks for taking care of the pic, while I was gone. I am moving at the moment and don't have regular access (well, like normal, 24/7) to my computer. Should be back by tomorrow, though. :-) --Jörg 08:51, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :Yah, I noticed that you hadn't answered within 6 hours or so, so figured that I'd deal with it, just so that it was done. That and I wasn't sure if you were still alive, missing for that long! ;) -- Sulfur 12:02, 23 June 2006 (UTC) Calendar pages Hey Sulfur, I am writing a proposal on TF for the Calendar feature. Please hold off on editing these pages until it is posted. Also, please leave you comments. --Bp 14:19, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :NP. I'm going to save the last one I'm finished though since I only have 1 item left to add. Heh. -- Sulfur 14:21, 23 June 2006 (UTC) Sandy Fries I already put it up for deletion, but will remove it. I did not realize it was an actual person. I thought it meant sandy (as in an adjective of sand) fries (as in french fries). I will remove my nomination. I apologize for any trouble this may have caused. --OuroborosCobra 01:56, 24 June 2006 (UTC) Constant editing notice on Humanoid species I am thinking that the constant editing notice on Humanoid species needs to go back. Take a look at the edit history since you removed it. What do you think? --OuroborosCobra 23:29, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :I would definitely agree. fools. *sigh* -- Sulfur 23:43, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Date links Just curious... Any reason why you're not using the new (or ) while changing dates? Would be much simpler, I guess... :) -- Cid Highwind 12:09, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :Because I wasn't thinking of them and it's early in the morning? :) -- Sulfur 12:11, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding the unwritten TNG actors list to my subpage. I honestly forgot about it and only saw your work today. -- Tough Little Ship 10:28, 30 June 2006 (UTC) :No worries. I was working through a couple of episodes with actors and came across your page. And, figuring (naively apparently) that since TNG was quite old, it should have most of the actors complete, and thus not be a long list. Hah! :) -- Sulfur 12:24, 30 June 2006 (UTC) Non-Canon Redirects Putting stuff on there, good. Putting stuff without any word of what they are or into the wrong section, not quite as good. :) -- Sulfur 13:57, 8 July 2006 (UTC) :I guess i might only get a C+ on my wiki report card ;) if you thought they could use rearranging, you know where the edit button is. :I was just staring at the screen trying to think how to rearrange the list, myself, but if the article's under your attention now, i'll bow to your judgment. -- Captain M.K.B. 14:04, 8 July 2006 (UTC) Yah, I rearranged a couple of them, but had a footie game to play this am. bbq this aft, so I'll check it tonight when I get back, and update if required. -- Sulfur 17:54, 8 July 2006 (UTC) Re:Vandals I thought I missed some. Anyways, they're both blocked now. Thanks for the heads up! :) --From Andoria with Love 04:54, 10 July 2006 (UTC) You wanted to talk? ???--Capt Christopher Donovan 10:11, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :Ahh...side effect of my screen name I presume... :) Capt Christopher Donovan 19:08, 10 July 2006 (UTC) "Valiant" vs. "Valiant" The season 6 episode was in italics since it refers to the ship's name from said episode, and the typical style is to italicize those names (such as TOS: "[[The Enterprise Incident (episode)|The Enterprise Incident]]"). -- Sulfur 13:24, 7 July 2006 (UTC) :If the title of the DS9 episode "Valiant" should be in italics on Template:DS9 Season 6, then why aren't the ship/station names in the titles "Defiant" and "The Siege of AR-558" on their respective pages in italics as well? And how about TNG's "Encounter at Farpoint", "Yesterday's Enterprise" and "The Pegasus", VOY's "Equinox" and ENT's "Horizon"? ··· rWd · Talk ··· 12:54, 10 July 2006 (UTC) ::I believe ship names in episode titles generally aren't italicized. -- Cid Highwind 13:14, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :::I've been working under the assumption that ship names in titles are italicized. Some of the references to "Yesterday's Enterprise" have the ship name italicized, and I know at least some of the references to "The Pegasus" and "Valiant" have the ship name italicized as well. I know that in the past, whenever I've edited a page and the name hasn't been italicized, I've fixed it. -- Renegade54 13:52, 10 July 2006 (UTC) ::I can't find any clear guideline for that one way or the other, but to me there seems to be a difference between an in-universe reference to a ship, and a production POV reference to an episode title that happens to contain a ship name. ::@Sulfur: I leave it to you to move this discussion to an appropriate MoS talk page once you read all this. Thanks -- Cid Highwind 14:27, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :::Agreed with Cid Highwind. Titles like these refer to a particular episode, not to a particular ship, even though the episode itself is about that ship. I don't think ship names in titles should be italicized. ··· rWd · Talk ··· 08:22, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Fixing the template I added Thanks for fixing the realworld template I added to that article. I am working between thunderstorm cells here, so I have not had the luxury of checking all of my edits for errors. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:36, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for updating the birthday and deaths pages with the folks I've added to the date templates recently. I should be doing that myself, but I've been remiss. :) -- Renegade54 02:11, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :np. I came up with a halfway decent system to do it too, so it's all good. I wait until you've done 10-15 of 'em, then add 'em to the birth/death list, then wait for Philoust to add them to the production year listing. :) :Actually, my eventual plan is to walk through the birth/death lists and build up the production year lists properly. They need it done for the episode airings too, but that can come later. Or something. -- Sulfur 02:35, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ::Greetings Sulfur. If you want help with that plan and actually have a list you could get me a copy of I'm willing to help. Assuming I can get my head around exactly what you are intending. It's almost 2am where I am and I should be sleeping. :S - Avron 13:42, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Comic Cover Thanks for updating some info on the the comic Furlough to Fury. Were there 2 different versions of that comic, beacuse the one I have is marked Whitman, and I noticed the new image you uploaded was marked Gold Key. If there are two versions, where would be the best place to note it? Thanks for putting up a clearer image, my comic is well worn and a better res scan looked bad.--AndreMcKay 04:03, 20 July 2006 (UTC) :No problem. Should we mention somewhere that they were marked with 2 different publishers? My goal was to at least get the pages up and see who adds info. Good to see that someone else can fill in the gaps!--AndreMcKay 16:57, 20 July 2006 (UTC) Well, it's actually the same publisher. They just printed two different versions. Sometimes. Not even all of their editions had different logos. It might be just the 70s for you though. :) I'd suggest that the best place to note the different logos would be on the main page (Gold Key TOS) if it isn't there already. Maybe chop out a corner of one of the big covers to show just the logo, and then from your copy, scan just that corner to show the two logos. Idaknow. -- Sulfur 17:09, 20 July 2006 (UTC) "Repeated edits" It logged me out just after I logged in, while I was writing it, and I use DSL, which should make that impossible...but thanks for the suggestion. -- ChrisK 08:13, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Re:Vandal/Not Vandal Sorry if that comment seemed to single you out, I didn't intend to. It's just that I see more and more edits simply being reverted recently. Some of them are surely vandalism, others are clearly not. In those cases, if reverting is still necessary (which it might be), the edit summary should not call the previous edit vandalism. I think it would even be a good idea to explain why an edit was reverted, in the edit summary or even on some talk page (article in question, user who made the previous edit). We might lose some potentially good editors by simply going through all their edits and reverting them... Anyway, I probably should re-post this somewhere else - sorry for using your talk page as a soapbox. ;) -- Cid Highwind 19:42, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Life's a bitch... hehehe! :P -- Renegade54 19:55, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Kev Sullivan's birthdate Sorry about that. For some reason, I read it as August 8 instead of August 3. Thanks for correcting me. :) --From Andoria with Love 17:25, 29 July 2006 (UTC) User:Ilikecats Thanks for restoring my user page. Can someone please block that idiot? Repeated acts of vandalism.... --Sasoriza 00:40, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Re:Most Wanted Template The CSS was changed so that struck-out links to written articles would be hidden from the Most Wanted template. Unfortunately, the setback is that the comma and space attributed to the link cannot be hidden &ndash at least, a way to hide them hasn't been discovered yet. I know it looks strange, but we were trying to find ways to remove the blue, struck-out links from the template since the special pages are no longer "live" (meaning they're no longer automatically updated). I hope that makes sense; basically, if you want it changed back to where we manually add red links to the template, I'll have a word with Splarka (who helped me out and basically did most of the reformatting) to explain things to him and then revert the changes. --From Andoria with Love 23:30, 4 August 2006 (UTC) humpbacked monkey Is now a fake redlink --[[User:,monkey|'m']][[User:,monkey|'o']][[User:,monkey|'nkey2:']]''twice the monkey'' 15:40, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :Which isn't much better, IMHO. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:01, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, as I understand it the only issue with a red link is that it winds up in the . In that respect it is infinitely better--[[User:,monkey|'m']]o'[[User:,monkey|'nkey2:]]''twice the monkey'' 16:03, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :If you look at your own user talk page, you will see that it was not the only problem. You also seem to understand that, since you changed it to be not a link at all. I apologize to Suflur for hijacking his talk page like this. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:08, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::I changed it, because in the time it took me to change color=red, to color=orangered you had already complained about the number of links in my signature on half a dozen pages, I'm just trying to avoid any more of this--[[User:,monkey|'m']]o'[[User:,monkey|'nkey2:]]''twice the monkey'' 16:12, 10 August 2006 (UTC) heh, thanks I hadn't even noticed it. — THOR ''=/\='' 15:05, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Re:Copyvio articles Hey, Sulfur. Great job with the articles. One thing, though: in the future when articles have been brought up for deletion and you wish to rewrite them, please do so following the instuctions on the copyvio template. In this case, the articles should have been rewritten at "Tom McCraw/temp" and "Trial and Error/temp", and they would have been moved after the copyvios were deleted. Don't worry about those articles now, but please remember to follow the copyvio instructions in the future. Again, excellent job with the writing! :) --From Andoria with Love 00:45, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :Crap. I knew that I was forgetting something there. Damn. Ah well, all's good in the end I guess, Eh? -- Sulfur 00:46, 21 August 2006 (UTC) dashes I'm wondering what the problem is with dashes -- our policy is to avoid HTML code whenever possible, so i'm not sure we should be adding the "mdash" tag to articles – are there any dash characters that do work on your OS that don't use HTML? – Captain M.K.B. 03:49, 27 August 2006 (UTC) :The problem with that extended single dash is that the "code" behind it is that it happens to be the "code" for a dash in the Windows is not quite the same on a Mac, never mind a Solaris box. :) That's the problem with sometimes not using the html code for those, especially since those rely on the browser to display them properly rather than assuming that they'd be displayed properly outright. :) -- Sulfur 12:58, 27 August 2006 (UTC) :As a minor followup, the born template also uses an extended dash (in html code) for when people have both birth and death dates. I'm still not convinced that changing all of the dashes to the magic character is the right idea though. Policy or otherwise. -- Sulfur 13:04, 27 August 2006 (UTC) ::The dashes you were correcting are the ones I added. They were encoded in UTF-8 which should render fine on any reasonably modern OS and browser. I actually tried IE on my Mac when you started changing them and could not get it to render them incorrectly. I just checked Firefox and IE on both OS X and Windows, and Safari on OS X. They all do the right thing for me. However, I don't really have any objection to —, it was just easier to type — (option-shift-dash), so I was using that. Gxam 19:21, 27 August 2006 (UTC) :Yah, it's odd. They look just fine under Firefox on my Mac, fine on Safari, totally wrong on IE. They come out as a cyrillic character. Very odd. Can't figger out why either. Alas. -- Sulfur 19:32, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Real World Dates Sulfur, thank you kindly. I will keep your note for future reference. --GNDN 14:07, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Darth's moved pages Sorry, I got a phone call just as he started to vandalize. Blocking the butthead was easy while talking to a friend on the phone, but reverting all the stuff was too difficult. Just finished the phone call and reverted/deleted all the rubbish. Sorry for the delay. --Jörg 14:31, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :No worries at all. If nothing else, it was a reminder, since if you're anything like me, you forget what you were doing when you get off the phone :) -- Sulfur 14:38, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Thumbs re: Civil Defense Thanks for the heads-up about my longhand, but those image tags were actually copied and then modified from one of the tags I used on . So there wasn't much typing involved - at least not of the 'thumbnail' attribute. I finished including and captioning the captures on , and also inserted a minor story point that my earlier copy missed... which, I think, means I'm done with that ep. However... I've run into a problem with the markup. If I do a double linebreak followed by The quick red fox jumps over the lazy brown dog. followed by another double linebreak, I have trouble with the image layout (the edit history for says you know what I'm talking about here). If instead I enclose the image tags with double linebreaks, it puts extra whitespace below the images. How do I get the image justification that's there now, without the extra whitespace below each thumbnail? With HTML alone it's a fairly straightforward process. However, the wiki preprocessing throws sand into my mental gears, so I'm puzzled. Persist1 17:22, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :I've found that it's often best to put imgs like this: img stuff text text :(as in, put a line break in immediately after the img.) Now, I shifted some of the images around in the text, and you can't get rid of the whitespace afterwards, and as best I can tell, that's at least partly due to the way text wraps around images. I did some tweaking to get the wrapping to look a bit cleaner (in a few cases at least). It's not perfect, but it seems to be a bit better than before. Hard to say for absolute certain though. -- Sulfur 17:44, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Better'n nuthin', I guess. BTW, regarding the placement of HTML tags at the start of lines - this is an old trick (for lack of a better term) learned in eleven years of doing Web production and getting paid for it... some browsers (particularly IE) will render a linefeed as a breaking space at horribly inconvenient times, which isn't something you typically want to happen at the beginning of a line. Thus my original approach (though I've no wish to counter the conventional wisdom)... you might pass on a word to the admins, though. Persist1 18:35, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :Yah, the thing is, the wiki pre-processes those and turns them into regular html markup. It's one of "those" things (if you know what I mean). :P.S. reformatted as per in terms of the indentation. -- Sulfur 18:41, 4 September 2006 (UTC) SINS OF THE FATHER I admit, the first summary I copy/pasted from star trek.com but when I saw it was reverted I made one of my OWN. I wrote BY MYSELF the last summary and YOU DELETED IT. If you don't even bother to look over the texts you're deleting, I'd suggest you give up editing. 15:59, 15 September 2006 (UTC) :I did look at it, and the first paragraph is still almost identical to the ST.com version, with one or two words changed. More needs to be reworked to make it different, that's just not sufficient to change 2-3 words here and there. -- Sulfur 16:01, 15 September 2006 (UTC) I did not even look at the star trek.com summary when writing it so you'd better check your accusations. 16:05, 15 September 2006 (UTC) "As part of an exchange program, a Klingon officer named Kurn arrives on board the U.S.S. Enterprise. He soon informs Worf that they are brothers, having been separated shortly before their parents were killed in a Romulan attack on the Khitomer Outpost. " - StarTrek.com "As part of an exchange program, the Klingon commander Kurn comes aboard the Enterprise to take the assignment of acting first officer, returning commander Riker's visit on Pagh. The new first officer tries to impose the Klingon discipline aboard the Federation vessel, being harsh with everyone except Worf, whom he gives easy assignments. However, Worf feels insulted by Kurn's behaviour towards him, especially when, during a dinner at the Captain's mess, the Klingon commander complains the food is to bland for him as the others, including Worf, were enjoying their meal." - MY OWN. 16:07, 15 September 2006 (UTC) The only phrase is "as part of the exchange program". In the movie, Picard HIMSELF utters this in his log. 16:08, 15 September 2006 (UTC) :So, in other words, the first sentence starts off identically. Which is still an issue. I've gone and rewritten that sentence to distinguish it more. I do apologize about the rest though, which is different. The problem was really that the first sentence reads almost the same way. No longer. :) -- Sulfur 16:10, 15 September 2006 (UTC) I dont' think you understand. RIKER DOES NOT LEAVE THE ENTERPRISE FOR A KLINGON VESSEL. He did that in episode "A matter of honour" about twenty episodes before. He even gives suggestions to Kurn and the latter barely refrains for killing him for that. Just watch the episode, goddamit."If this were a Klingon ship, i would've killed you for offering your suggestions". Does it ring the bell? 16:24, 15 September 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the kind words. Please take the time to read the summary after changes have been made rather than while changes are being made :) -- Sulfur 16:26, 15 September 2006 (UTC) In the Hands of the Prophets Do you think it is still relevant to have this episode's summary marked as incomplete? Rcog 02:38, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Re: Tenses in Summaries I had originally written some novel summaries in past tense, then noticed that episode summaries are written in present tense, so I changed them to match.DaleC76 12:55, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Actor vs. Actress Memory Alpha seems to prefer "actress" for women, not "actor". See Linda Park, Nicole de Boer, Terry Farrell, Nana Visitor Rosalind Chao, Kate Mulgrew, etc. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:38, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Tenses in articles Unless you are writing about a historical event (e.g. Dominion War, American Revolution) or you are summarizing an episode/book/etc please use present tense, e.g. Romulans ARE are a species, Cpt. Picard IS the captain of the Enterprise-E... Descriptions and general information sould be written in present tense as the Romulans are still a species and, according to the most recent canon-information, Picard is still in command of the Enterprise-E. Should you find articles not adhering to this policy please correct them. --BlueMars 18:10, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :So, we're back to the past or present tense discussion here, and from the POV discussion, it's still not been decided (obviously), as half the people seem to think that this should be an encyclopedia and discussing things in the past tense, and the other half seem to disagree. So, which is it, and let's sort this out now before we have half of MA correcting articles and the other half correcting them... in a different way. Direct responses to that thread though, please... -- Sulfur 18:11, 1 October 2006 (UTC) How do you mean? I'm not sure what you mean by adding px sizes. Please let me know and I'll try to stop doing that lol. - Nihilus Shadow I get it now I see what you mean now thanks, i'll start doing that. Nihilus Shadow 22:15, 1 October 2006 (UTC) External link icons Hey, is the little globe icon that's normally at the end of external links missing for you as well as me? It's not showing up on any pages for me, all of a sudden. Other link icons seem to work, though. -- Renegade54 00:01, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :Nope, I see 'em just fine. Sorry to disappoint. You must be broken. :) -- Sulfur 00:03, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Bah. Wonder what the problem could be? Other icons like the ones for mail or ftp or https links show up fine... just not the ones for http. Grrrrrrr! Guess I do suck. :( -- Renegade54 00:11, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :personalized CSS file perhaps? idaknow, just a thought. -- Sulfur 00:36, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Great Britain :This discussion has been moved to Talk:Great Britain, please continue it there... Fan Collective Klingon Whoops, quite right. Thanks for correcting (reversing) my goof. -- Kojirovance 23:58, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Quotes About that quote thing we talked about before: may I direct your attention to Forum:Quote style and script. --Bp 17:23, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :Spotted it. Was going to give it a testing a bit later today, when I'm finished a machine move for work. Hope that you can wait a touch ;) -- Sulfur 17:30, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::fine, fine. --Bp 17:37, 30 October 2006 (UTC) J. Hayes comment The anon who was changing the date format on the J. Hayes article appears to have created an account. He/she might not have seen your comment on the anon's talk page, so I copied it over to the new user's talk page. I signed the message as originating from you, but being copied over by me. That alright with you? --OuroborosCobra talk 16:54, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :As long as (s)he starts editing properly, no worries from this end at all mate. :) -- Sulfur 17:36, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks... Thanks for the welcome. I think I've already got my barrings a bit. However, I was wondering if you could tell me if there is an article on the format of User pages. I have no idea how to do one and don't worry, I won't make it too long. ;) -- SepticShrimp 15:59, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :There is no defined format for them, just look around a bit and feel free to mimic bits and pieces of other people's pages. Also, please make sure that you do sign comments on talk pages with ~~~~ so that people know who is contacting them. Thanks, and good luck! -- Sulfur 12:35, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::Ok, cool. Yeah. I find it hard to remember to stamp them, but I know that I am suppose to. SepticShrimp 15:59, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Constant edits I keep forgetting you can do that...sorry...Capt Christopher Donovan 00:30, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Sherwood Forest Thanks for catching that. I am trying to do my best to re-write these better, somehow screwed that one up. Well, back to my war... --OuroborosCobra talk 17:51, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Two newbie questions Hi, I'll keep back on edits... :-) Anyway, I do have two questions: 1. What about logic speculations? Can they be added to an article? (about the introduction of the Mk X Tricorders on Voyager) 2. I'd like to do an atricle about Voyager's landing gear. I've got some pics copied from the DVD bonus materials. Can I use them? (Do I have to give credit?) Thanks. --Cmdr. Wernersson 00:39, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Logic speculations should be limited, as should any speculation. It's best to read up on the information in the links at the top of your talk page. That should cover all of those things nicely for you. In terms of the landing gear, I seem to recall a conversation about that not too long ago. I'll see if I can find it, and add a further response to that. You always do have to give credit for things. Especially on images uploaded. See the image policy for that. It should be one of those links on the top of your talk page. -- Sulfur 00:45, 18 November 2006 (UTC) FYI Here is a list of day pages which are linked to by an article, but do not contain a link to that article. :data removed due to the fact that it is now woefully out of date I just thought this might be of interest to you. --DYKBot 04:15, 25 November 2006 (UTC) DidYouKnow/53 moved to Template talk:Did You Know... Disambiguation pages Sorry about removing explanations, won't happen again.--Tim Thomason 05:09, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :Hey no worries at all. Gave me the excuse to do up a couple more of the disambig pages that way. It's a _slow_ and un-thanked task, but eventually (in theory) will make this place better. I hope. Maybe. :) -- Sulfur 05:10, 30 December 2006 (UTC)